This invention relates to apparatus for thrust reversal for turbojet engines, particularly for aircraft, where thrust reversal is achieved by means of laterally deployable deflecting elements which are pivoted into the thrust jet downstream of the thrust nozzle.
There are a number of well known conventional successful thrust reversing devices available. The principle consideration in the operation of thrust reversal apparatus is that the device be fail safe in its operation, be sufficiently strong to withstand various loadings encountered, be economical to construct and be of a high strength to weight ratio. The longitudinal edges of the thrust reverser doors are flexibly connected by elongated hinges to rigid members connected to the mechanism for moving the doors.
A majority of the existing devices meet substantially all of the above requirements. The aircraft manufacturers are, however, continuing to improve the existing devices and their main area of concentration is to continue to improve the strength to weight ratio of the reversers.
Clearly if the weight of a reverser meeting all of the other major requirements could be substantially reduced, the reverser would find widespread use on modern aircraft.
Obviously, an improved thrust reverser having all of the necessary requirements above and in addition being substantially lighter in weight would be highly desirable by the world's major aircraft manufacturers.